lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Employees (Legacy)
The employees are the persons working for Lobotomy Corporation, and also the player's main tool to interact with the Abnormalities. There are 2 types of employees at the moment: Agents and Background Employees. Agents are controlled workers and can be identified by their suits, depending in which department they are designated, the player can order them to do works, observations, they can be promoted and also suppress others employees or Abnormalities in the time is needed. They have stats that must be consider when sending them to do a work with an Abnormality. They can suffer physical damage, which may kill them if their health gauge is fully depleted; and psychological damage, which may affect them differently depending of the cases, but they always will panic and be unusable until back to normal. Background Employees are generated employees, wearing other suits to don't confuse them with agents, who seem to wander around the facility, doing 'other' jobs. The player can't control this employees but Abnormalities might affect them too, like when attacking, becoming the target of an effect or through mental damage. Works There are 6 different works to interact with Abnormalities, but only 3 can be performed by an agent. These works are Nutrition, Cleanliness, Consensus, Amusement, Violence and an extra special work, depending of the Abnormality. This works affect the mood of the Abnormality, improving them or depleting them. The change of mood will always happen when the work is finished or interrupted. The player can cancel the work they are going to do by clicking in the room of the Abnormality, before the agent arrive in the room. Nutrition ('''Nourishing): "Special food is provided to Abnormalities. It's best for everyone not to know specifically what it is. It's give to any creature with a mouth." '''Cleanliness (Cleaning): "Do work hard to make the containment room pleasant for Abnormalities. The word "pleasant" here means more than cleanliness." Consensus '''(Communing): "Try to interact with Abnormalities by various means such as talking to them. It will work only for Abnormalities who have the ability to think." '''Amusement (Amusing): "Have a good time with Abnormalities. But Abnormalities may not have fun here." Using Violence: "There are Abnormalities who can't stand being treated nicely. Then, you have no choice but to treat them harshly." Observation After doing works or subduing the Abnormalities, an observation work button will appear in a side of the Abnormality's room. The player can click on it to send an agent to do the observation. Observations have chances of success, and as more are already done, the next ones will be more difficult to success. Each observation will increase the chance of success when performing works with the respective Abnormalities. The last observation must be done by the manager (player), who can choose if it is ready or not. The player must choose some options correctly to complete successfully the last observation. In case of failure, the player can retry in the next day. Special Work Special work are exclusive for some Abnormalities, under certain conditions. This may produce different effects, like giving a mood boost or to trigger their abilities. Confession (One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds): "Blessed is he whose transgession is forgiven, whose sin is covered." Using this work with an agent will make it regain all its health and mental gauge, also depleting One Sin's mood. There's a small chance that instead healing, the agent suffer physical and psychological damage. This special work will be able to use when One Sin is in a good mood. Violet Colored Baptism (Plague Doctor): Using this work will make than the designated agent to get baptized, obtaining an unique trait named 'Bless'. Is also a mark for being one of the apostles of WhiteNight when 12 employees are baptized. This work is always available but can't be performed with the same agent twice. Hug (Happy Teddy): "You should hug Teddy tightly, since it is lonely and longs for warmth. Even if you don't, Teddy will." Using this work will give a boost of mood to Happy Teddy and more energy if successful. Doing it twice in a row will make it to trigger its ability. This special work can only be performed by Optimist and Pacifist agents. Anesthesia (Magical Girl): "The girl must dream a sweet dream. That doesn't mean that you should neglect her while she is sleeping" Using this work will sedate Magical Girl to sleep. As long she is sedated, her mood wouldn't decrease, but the player can't assign agents to do works in her room. However, the player can still observe Magical Girl when the prompt arises, but this will wake her up. This work can only be performed when her mood is in neutral, and only with Rationalist and Principlist agents. Evening Twilight (Hammer of Light): Using this work will make the designated agent to use the hammer, transforming in an uncontrollable warrior, which will attack any Abnormalities out of their containment units, teleporting and also spawning duplicates of itself to fight the Abnormalities. Once there's no more panic level, the warriors will turn to sand, disappearing and not able to be use anymore. This work is only available when there's a panic level 2. Behaviour Basic Behaviour Employees will wander through the facility, in the designated department where they are, waiting in the main department room or 'chatting'. Agents will always go to the main department room at the end of a work, to heal their health and mental gauge, in case of any damage made by the Abnormalities to them. Life Style Each agent have an unique Life Style that will boost or reduce the rate of some of their stats. The Life Style can be choose when creating a Custom or Special Agent. Some Abnormalities will affect differently some agents depending of their life style. When they level up, there's a chance that their life style is changed in the process. There are 4 life styles: Principlist: Working speed: - Efficiency: + Avoidance rate: + Desc: "They are capable and thorough, but too meticulous. They won't even tolerate a single screw being loose." Optimist: Working speed: + Efficiency: - Avoidance rate: + Desc: "They are very passionate about their work and full of energy. But they are not meticulous and overestimate themselves, which results in things going awry. As they often bluff, people don't believe what they say." Pacifist: Working speed: - Efficiency: - Avoidance rate: ++ Desc: "They test watchers' patience as they pursue a meticulous and stable working style. The last thing you want to do is press them to work fast, because it only backfires." Rationalist: Working speed: + Efficiency: + Avoidance rate: -- Desc: "They like to come forward and tend to be impetuous. Sometimes they violate the rules for a better outcome. But they always produce the best results, so to turn a blind eye is not a bad idea." Traits Traits can change in a low amount the stats of an agent. Traits are obtained in each Level, 2 per Level. (At Level 5, the agent will have 10 traits). An agent will never get the same trait twice if it already have one. Trait can't be choose when creating a Custom or Special Agent. There are several traits: Flying squirrel: Movement speed+ Work speed+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "He/She remind me of a flying squirrel when he/she quickly finishes off everything." Determination: Movement speed+ Energy gathering+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "Determination to hit the nail on the head!" Morning person: Health+ Mental+ Desc: "I'm good at everything in the morning! Other times. . .um...Haha!" Overworked: Health- Energy gathering+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "This employee starved for a week just for work" Fluterring heart: Health+ Mental+ Desc: "Finally, work day! I'm so thrilled! Pitter-patter~" Stubbornness: Health+ Mental+ Movement speed- Energy gathering+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "Is there a need to change?" The most annoying person in the team. Indecisive: Health+ Mental- Movement speed- Energy gathering- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "I like this and that, too... which one should I pick?" New employee: Health+ Mental+ Desc: "Nice to meet you!" Active type: Health+ Work speed+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "Should I go that containment room today?" Impulsive: Health- Movement speed+ Work speed+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "Does he/she even think?" Chatterbox: Mental+ Energy gathering- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "Even talking continuously requires fitness...." Shhh!: Work speed- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "......" Top employee: Health+ Mental+ Work success+ Desc: "That's the person who came in top in the last employment exam. He/She must be really smart." Diligence: Movement speed+ Work speed- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "The employees ta-da! Are working hard ta-da! as always ta-da!" Awkwardness: Health+ Mental+ Desc: "Arghhh! Every time I have lunch with him/her I think I'll die of awkwardness!!" Altruism: Health- Movement speed+ Energy gathering- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "Ugh! Helping yourself before helping others?" I'm the best: Health+ Mental- Energy gathering+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "I work alone." Humane: Mental- Energy gathering- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "Isn't there a day where you really miss someone humane?" Elite: Mental+ Energy gathering+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "I know the wonders of how these Abnormalities work but because there isn't enough space, I won't describe it in here." Cold heart: Health+ Movement speed- Energy gathering+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "Why do we need to talk when we're walking to work?" Novice shooter: Health+ Mental+ Movement speed+ Work success+ Desc: "Now I have a junior colleague!" Life of the party: Energy gathering- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "He/She bring the life to the party. Everyone becomes alive." Collectedness: Mental+ Work speed- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "It's good that a collected employee doesn't get surprised by an Abnormality running about." An optimist: Mental+ Energy gathering- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "So what if I'm slow? I'm good at other things~hehe" Superior: Health+ Mental+ Movement speed+ Work success+ Desc: "Superior person in our company!" Concentrating on: Health- Mental+ Work speed- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "Close your eyes and listen to the sound from your psyche." Acclimation: Health+ Mental+ Movement speed+ Work success+ Desc: "Now I feel that I've slightly acclimated to my work. I thought I was going to go crazy when I first started working." Momentum: Mental+ Movement speed- Work speed+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "I gained momentum through failure?" Ever-changing: Health+ Movement speed- Work speed+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "Looking at me completing a work in a flash reminds me of this word! Don't you think so?" Analytical thinking: Mental+ Energy gathering+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "Check immediately if there's a problem with energy production." Senior: Health+ Mental+ Movement speed+ Work success+ Desc: "What?! My senior colleague!" Attentive: Health+ Work speed- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "He/She tends to everything in detail. He/She's just slow." Relaxing: Health+ Mental+ Work speed- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "Chill-out!" Obscure feeling: Health+ Mental+ Movement speed+ Work success+ Desc: "It's odd. I was supposed to meet someone today, but I can't remember." Fake friend: Health+ Mental- Movement speed+ Energy gathering- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "This employee has over 10.000 friends on Facebook" Perseverance: Mental+ Movement speed+ Work speed- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "Kids these days don't try hard enough!" Incongruity: Health+ Mental+ Movement speed+ Work success+ Desc: "K was attacked during work yesterday. I ran to the infirmary but he was nowhere to be seen." Contemplate: Mental+ Work speed- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "Working like this slows me down but I feel comfortable." Easily upset: Mental- Movement speed+ Energy gathering- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "How come you won't have a meal with me?" Workaholic: Health- Energy gathering+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "Leaving while still on the clock? Do you lack passion for the company?" Self-centered: Mental+ Energy gathering+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "I'm fine by myself, what's the reason for another employee?" Result-centric: Movement speed+ Energy gathering+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "As long as the results are good, right? What more should I do......" Curiosity: Mental+ Work speed+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "How do they extract energy from those monsters?" Overacting: Movement speed+ Work speed+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "If you work like that you may get battered by an Abnormality!" Hot-tempered: Mental- Work speed+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "He/She has a foul temper. Is being fast all that matters?" Carefulness: Health+ Work speed- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "It never hurts to be extra careful, I'm just worried that I have so many things to be careful about when I'm walking." Solitary gourmet: Mental+ Work speed- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "What's so wrong about eating alone?" Allergic to: Health- Movement speed+ Energy gathering+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "Either hamburger or pizza, just pick anything!" X relationship: Health- Mental+ Movement speed+ Energy gathering- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "X relationship formed between peopl" Abnormality lover: Energy gathering- Attack avoidance+ Desc. "Abnormality... so... cute!" Narrow-minded: Health+ Mental- Movement speed+ Energy gathering+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "How many people could fit in that narrow mind of yours?" Experienced: Health+ Mental+ Movement speed+ Work success+ Desc: "You can now get any job as experienced personnel!" New world: Health+ Mental+ Movement speed+ Work success+ Desc: "This place really is a whole new world! There's nothing that doesn't exist! What sort of work will I be doing tomorrow?" Party animal: Health+ Energy gathering- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "After enduring risky work, a hot party is the place to be." Competent: Health+ Mental+ Movement speed+ Work success+ Desc: "What you've just seen looks like simple but it's actually a combination of 3 techniques." Dodge about: Movement speed+ Work speed+ Attack avoidance+ Desc: "Move to one side~ to another~" Sl manual expert: Health+ Mental+ Movement speed+ Work success+ Desc: "This employee has read the legendary Sl manual." Passive type: Mental+ Work speed- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "Excuse me, manager, should I go this way?" Boredom: Mental- Work speed+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "Every day is the same. It's such a bore." Pursuit of: Health+ Work speed+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "New work! Fresh work! Innovative work!" Captain of action: Movement speed+ Work speed+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "Actions speak louder than words, right?" Tender smile: Health+ Energy gathering- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "Why do I reminiscence about that tender smile from time to time...?" Vibrant: Work speed+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "If you run around in the company, something may get you and you may vanish without a trace." Conservative: Mental- Work speed- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "Would you to rewind turn back the time? NONONO~this is the best time!" Copycat: Health+ Mental- Energy gathering- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "I...I'm gonna do it, too!!" Hysteria: Health+ Energy gathering+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "There's still dust here! How many times do I have to tell you that cleaning is really important!" Nerves of steel: Mental+ Work speed+ Attack- Desc: "What are you afraid of? She's just a girl." Practical: Heath+ Mental+ Energy gathering+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "Isn't it hard to live so stupidly?" Patience: Health+ Mental- Work speed- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "I like patient employees because...hehe..." Impatience: Mental- Movement speed+ Work speed+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "How lazy!" Let's go together: Movement speed+ Energy gathering- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "How come he never goes alone?" Selfish gene: Mental- Movement speed+ Energy gathering+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "It's none of my business whether or not the other employees are hurt." Frustration: Movement speed- Work speed- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "Stuffy as though there's a lump in your chest!" Abnormalities Traits These Traits only can be obtained via interactions with Abnormalities. Bless: Health+ Mental+ Movement speed+ Work speed+ Energy gathering+ Attack avoidance+ Work success+ Desc: "Employees healed by Doctor are blessed. These incandescent blessing increases employee's status and gives them sense of happiness." How to obtain: Perform a Violet Colored Baptism work with an agent, with Plague Doctor, willing or forced to. If an agent already have the trait Bless, it can't be choose to perform the work. (Beware, this will be a good trait but if 12 employees have the trait, Plague Doctor will transform to WhiteNight and all the employees with the trait will become apostles, which are uncontrollable monsters.) Rudol-Ta's Gift: Mental- Movement speed- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "A little late, but Merry Christmas ...." How to obtain: Let that Rudol-ta of Sled escape and that a present get stuck to one of the nearby agents. Research (Probably, this section must have its own page, don't you think?) Research can affect employees in different ways, like the type of weapon they can use, the rate of healing in main department rooms and increase other values, like the psychological and physical gauge. Abnormality Influence Abnormalities, like agents interact with them, they may also affect the employees, in more negative ways. Abnormalities can use their special abilities to cause different effects on the facility and in the employees, this include dealing physical and/or psychological damage, possession, death, transformation, out of control and others more. The most common effect of most Abnormalities is to inflict psychological damage, which once the mental gauge is depleted, the agent will enter in Panic, uncontrollable and starting to acting according of the case of panic. The employees under panic can be subdue by agents, dealing damage to them and trying to return them back to normal, but in some cases, this may ending in killing the panicked employee. The different cases of Panic response are Wander, Suicide, Murder '''or '''Shutdown, at the moment. Panic response: Wander Desc: "Where should I go? This place is hell." Overwhelmed by fear, he/she roams around the facility while screaming." Employees who '''Wander '''just start to roam aimlessly through the facility, dealing psychological damage to nearby employees who see it. Panic response: '''Suicide Desc: "It's all my fault. I blame myself." Kills himself/herself because of overwhelming thoughts." Under Suicide, the employee will try to kill itself, by breaking its own neck, if nobody stop it first. If other employees witness the suicide, they will suffer of strong psychological damage. ' ' Panic response: Murder Desc: "So you're to blame! If it weren't for you, it wouldn't have goes this way." Attacks anyone on sight. Even if it's a colleague. If they want to Murder, they will attack other employees in its sight. Panic response: Shutdown Desc: "Why so serious? I'll make you feel better. Hold on" Visits every single one of the quarters and worsens Abnormalities' mood status." In case of Shutdown, the employee will try to sabotage one of the containment rooms, reducing faster the Abnormalities' mood and probably leading it to escape if possible. When is done with one, it will move to other. Panic response: Panic Desc: "Stop all actions." Despite the redundancy, this panic response is applied to employees under possessions. Like the bewitched spell of Singing Machine. Trivia * All the background employees's names are randomized, by using first a letter of the greek alphabet and being followed by a number. Bugs * Sometimes if you send employees to suppress a NPC and the day end, the employees will become unusable for the run. Gallery Generic Employee 1.png|A generic employee Employees and Agents.png|More employees in the main department room of the Information Team Category:Characters